LOTM: Heroes United S6 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen as the Ice Zombies all snarl and growl) Alex: You guys know what to do right? Yang: Smash some zombie skulls right Alex? Alex: That's the simple way of saying it. Josuke: Oh I'll do it alright! For Okuyasu! Erin: Let's do it! Jack: Charge! Rose: I get their loot! Erin: Oh Rosie. (The heroes then charge toward the zombies) Josuke: Get ready zombie freaks, I'm about to lay the pain on you! Zombie #1: *Roars* Josuke: Let's go Shining Diamond! (Shining Diamond appears and proceeds to take out a few zombies around Josuke) Josuke: Yeah! Jack: Nice move Josuke! (An Ice Zombie is seen charging a beam and aiming at Jack) Erin: *Gasp* Jack look out! Jack: Huh- (Jack is then frozen solid by the beam) Zombie: *Growls* Erin: Jack no! (Jack is seen in the ice as his eyes dart around) Ian: Wait, he's still alive! Erin: Oh good. Cause these guys won't be for much longer! *Creates ice sword* (Erin charges toward the zombies) Erin: EAT THIS!! (Erin charges past, slicing a few zombies down as she does so) Alex: Woo! Rose: Nice on Erin! Erin: Thanks! Ian: Erin on your right! (Erin looks and quickly slices up a zombie that was coming) Erin: Nice try! Ian: Alright! (More zombies continue emerging from the snow) Alex: Shit here come more! Yang: Nothin' we can't handle! Zombie #2: *Shriek* Weiss: Where are they all coming from?! Zulu: Good question! Alex: Usually these things have a source somewhere! Josuke: Where would that be?! (Stomping is then heard before a Skeleton Goliath emerges from a building) Goliath: *Roar* Alex: SHIT!! Ruby: I think we just found it! (The Goliath roars as it charges an ice beam of its own) Alex: LOOK OUT!! Josuke: It's charging! (The Goliath fires the beam) Josuke: Shit! (Josuke and a few heroes dodge) Ruby: *Gasp* (Ruby, Charlie and Kyle are caught in the beam, freezing solid) Emily: *Gasp* KYLE!! Pearl: Charlie no! Yang: SIS!! Goliath: *Roar*! (The zombies all rally around the Goliath) Zombie #3: *Raspy breathing* Goliath: *Growls* Zulu: Crap. Yang:..... (The heroes look at the frozen heroes as the Goliath is seen charging another beam) Miles: Huh? Ian: Oh shit! It's going again! Winter: Not on our watch! Erin: Yeah, let's take this thing down guys! Alex: Right! Goliath: *Roar*! Blake H: Here it comes! Alex: Dodge! (The heroes all dodge the Goliath's beam) Emily: Whew! That was close! Lenny: Yeah, you're telling me! Winter: Come on, let's keep fighting! (Alex is seen looking around at the Goliath before he sees a glowing orb inside the ribcage) Alex: There! That must be its heart! Yang: Then let's break it! Josuke: Alright! (The heroes charge toward the Goliath as they fight through the zombies guarding it) Alex: Okay, let's break the ribs open! Winter: Got it! Josuke: Shining Diamond! (Winter jumps up and grabs onto the ribs as she punches them, breaking a few off. Shining Diamond goes up and punches the ribs with rapid succession) Josuke: Almost there! (With one final punch, the Goliath's ribs are destroyed) Goliath: *Roars in pain* Alex: Alright, now hit the orb! Blake H: I'm on it! (Blake begins to charge up a beam of light) Blake H: Here it comes! (Blake fires the beam, piercing through the orb before it shatters. The Goliath and the zombies all roar in pain before all falling down dead for good) Blake H: *Sigh*....Gotcha. Alex: Nice shot Blake! Blake H: Thanks man! Winter: Well, that's dealt with. Josuke: Yeah but uhhh... (Josuke looks over at the frozen heroes) Josuke: What about them? Erin: Hmm... (The scene then cuts to a campfire burning as the heroes move the frozen heroes around it) Alex: Let's see if this'll melt them out. Rose: I'm glad we could light a fire here given how cold it is. Alex: As long as it ain't snowing. (The frozen heroes then begin to slowly melt free) Erin: Here it comes. (The heroes all melt free, shivering from the cold) Okuyasu: H-H-Holy shit... Jack: H-H-H-Hate coooold… Ruby: Yang! Hug! Please! Josuke: *Sigh* Thank god. We got to them just in time. Alex: Just stay by the fire guys. It'll be fine. Kyle: T-T-Thanks.... Jack: D-Did you beat them? Erin: The zombies are dealt with Jack. Jack: Y-Y-Yay... Blake H: Yep. That means you now have a home Winter. Winter: Indeed. With a bit of work, and as long we can find a source of food this will make a grand home. Erin: Definitely a lot more room than the cave you were in. Winter: Oh yeah, this'll definitely be enough. Alex: Well, how are we supposed to get back to the kingdom though? Heroes:...... Erin: We didn't think about that did we? Blake H: Nope. Emily: We could use the Emitter. Alex: Good idea. Miles: I can save this place in its databanks. We can come back once we get the others. Winter: Right. Let's go then. (Miles saves their current coordinates onto the Emitter before he opens a portal back to the kingdom. There, they meet Akira, Miska and the other Targhul) Akira: Finally! Miska: There they are! Winter: Hey guys. Akira: Are we good? Miska: Is our new home ready sis? Winter: Indeed brothers and sisters. We have a new home. Akira: All right then. Miska: Thank you. Defenders. Alex: No problem. Akira: *Smiles* Winter: Well, shall we go? Akira: Yeah. Alex: We'll show you guys what you're getting. (The two brothers nod before they and the heroes all enter the portal, ending up at the village) Akira: *Gasp* ???: Wow! ???: Look at this! ???: *Bark* Winter: Brothers and sisters! Welcome home! (The Wolves all howl in victory) Erin: *Smiles* Alex: Glad you all like it! Jack: We had to go through icy hell to get it. Akira: Still, this is great! Miska: This could be even better than that cave! Winter: We just gotta fix up the buildings, but yeah you're right brother! Miska: *Smiles* Alex: Well, glad we could help you Winter. Winter: Thanks heroes. You've done so much for us. Zulu: It was our pleasure Winter. Winter: If you should ever need our aid, please do not hesitate to call on the pack. We will run to you. Zulu: Thanks Winter. Raynell: We'll be in touch. (Miles opens up a portal) Miles: Portal's open! Alex: Come on guys, let's head home. Raynell: Right. Zulu: Yeah, we gotta tell Rayla and X about your new power! Raynell: Oh yeah! Let's do it! (The two nod before the heroes all head through the portal. Winter and the others all wave goodbye) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts